1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a plasma processing apparatus and a plasma processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a film-deposition method where a film is formed by applying direct-current power to a target material and sputtering the target material (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2009-280916 and No. 2004-266112). For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-280916 discloses a sputter deposition method where a film is formed on an inner wall of, for example, a contact hole, a through hole, or a wiring groove by applying pulsed direct-current power to a target material.